


In Every Aspect

by LonelierThanU



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Mentions of Sex, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, but not actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelierThanU/pseuds/LonelierThanU
Summary: You were tired and Lance was especially tired.You made sure to let him know what he was possibly getting into, so maybe that's why he chased after you so hard. He knew that it was just you reacting instinctively to the feelings that you've never had to deal with before. You were the type of person to bottle up negative feelings. You very frequently confused love and terror so you bottled them both, thinking they were the same.It wasn't until three months into your relationship and you two finally kissed, and you wanted to kiss him again, that you knew you liked him. You know three months is a long time, but you were still adjusting and Lance was patient.Which made this whole thing worse.--Slight self-insert, but don't let that stop you from enjoying the story.
Relationships: Lance (Voltron)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	In Every Aspect

**Author's Note:**

> I need a Lance in my life.

The stars looked so bright from Lance's apartment window. They were pretty. And you loved staring at them whenever you came over. Lance knew how much you loved the stars. He loved them too. 

He once told you that when he was a kid he would look up at the stars whenever he went on camping trips with his family, and imagine being older looking at those same stars with his own family.

One he made.

When he told you, you can't deny that you immediately imagined being a part of that family.

And it scared you.

You weren't one to fall in love easily. After many… failed -to say the least- relationships, you made sure that when people decided they wanted to date you they were serious. And you made sure to tell them what they were getting into. 

Those relationships still ended up in flames. 

But only because they were moving too fast and you weren't in love with any of them. 

But Lance?

Lance is a whole totally different story.

You've known him since your second year of college. And he was your best friend for a while. Until Lance decided that he wanted more than that. And your oblivious ass didn't even see it coming, you probably should have though, since that's what Pidge kept telling you, but you were so deep into your insecurities that you didn't believe her. And for that same reason is why you didn't realize you liked him too. Even after he confessed and you started dating him, you still didn't realize. 

You felt this foreign feeling in your chest whenever he was around, but you couldn't tell if it was love or terror, the two felt pretty similar. Your heart would beat scarily fast, it would get incredibly hot, your breath would get heavier. It would feel like a borderline panic attack. You could barely tell the difference. 

Or maybe you were just in shitty relationships that left you feeling like you needed to escape.

It pained you both because you began to pull away. You stopped responding to his texts, the feeling of your heart jumping when his name popped up scared you every time. 

You were tired and Lance was especially tired.

You made sure to let him know what he was possibly getting into, so maybe that's why he chased after you so hard. He knew that it was just you reacting instinctively to the feelings that you've never had to deal with before. You were the type of person to bottle up negative feelings. You very frequently confused love and terror so you bottled them both, thinking they were the same. 

It wasn't until three months into your relationship and you two finally kissed, and you _wanted_ to kiss him again, that you knew you liked him. You know three months is a long time, but you were still adjusting and Lance was patient.

Which made this whole thing worse. 

Last night. 

It was the first time you made love to Lance. 

You turned your head away from the window to look at your sleeping boyfriend next to you. You gently brushed your finger across the bridge of his nose before you traveled up his cheek to softly caress the short hairs on his forehead. 

You felt kind of guilty. For making Lance wait so long. You've kissed, made out, and maybe fondled each other a few times, but it took until your first anniversary for you to finally feel comfortable enough to show Lance your body. You were a little nervous, but you trusted Lance. It felt different from the very few partners you let have sex with you. Maybe because this time you were in love. 

You took a shaky sigh as you stared at Lance's beautiful face as the moonlight shined on him the perfect way, it seemed like he was glowing. 

You were scared of how this was going to turn out since you had no idea how Lance felt. He showered you in affection 24/7, but that could have been a front for all you know. You can't read minds, but there definitely have been a few instances where you wish you could. Lance's mind at least. 

You twisted a strand of Lance's chocolate brown hair. It was so soft. Everything about this man is soft. 

You loved every in and outside aspect of him. You love loving him and you're scared that Lance is one of those people who aren't here to stay. This relationship may be going better than every other relationship you've ever been in, but this could still crash and burn if you fuck it up. 

God, you really don't want to fuck this up. You almost did once. And you might do it again. And because Lance is so sweet he wouldn't say anything in fear of hurting your feelings or making you feel like you're not good enough. 

Jesus, that's another problem. Lance has to tiptoe around your insecurities all the damn time. 

How have you not fucked this up yet?

Lance stirs just the tiniest bit to lean into the mini massage you've been giving him on his scalp. You sigh again.

He's too good for you. 

"I… I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified," you whisper to no one in particular, maybe saying it out loud will calm you down some. But then Lance's eyes fling open and he's sitting upright in the bed. 

So much for trying to calm down some. 

"Lance!" You whisper, shouted. "You scared the shit out of me, I almost punched you!"

"Y/n, did you mean it?" Lance asks with a blank expression in response. 

"Um," you say as you slowly sit up as well. It would make your nerves a hell of a lot worse if Lance was towering over you, and you under him with seemingly no escape. You don't look at him though, you begin to fiddle with the sheet before your hand slowly starts it's way to your ear. Your tell-tale sign for when you're nervous or anxious is when you rub the base of your ear. 

You begin rubbing your ear as you clear your throat. Lance notices how aggressively you're pulling on your ear -you're embarrassed and nervous- and gently takes the hand that is about to rip your ear off into his hand and lowers himself on the bed so now you're looking down at him as he propped himself on his elbow. 

"Y/n." He says softly, "Did you mean it?" Instead of responding you just slightly nod. Lance grins at your nervousness and leans up to kiss your cheek. He keeps kissing until he slowly snakes his arm around your waist and pulls you down with him. He keeps kissing until you relax your shoulders and kiss him back. 

"I want you to say it again," Lance whispers. You groan and Lances snickers into your cheek. 

"Don't make me say it, it's embarrassing,"

"Loving me?" Lance teases, as he feigns hurt. 

"No, of course not. It's just… It's such an intimate phrase," 

"What we did last night was pretty intimate," Lance says in a lowered tone that has you going red instantly. You move to turn away from him, but he stops you, "No, wait, I'm sorry, I'll stop teasing," he laughs.

Lance hugs you close as he buries his face between your breasts. It's not the first time Lance has done this, but it is without a bra. You were still a little uncomfortable with showing your body, so you were glad you at least had a shirt on. 

You can feel Lance's breath in between your boobs and it surprisingly comforts you. You never thought you'd be comfortable with anyone to ever just have them come up to you and put their face in your chest, but here you were. You began to lightly scratch at Lance's head, trying to lull him to sleep and ignore the fact that Lance didn't say 'I love you' back until Lance's breath stops and he removes himself from the warm cage and looks at you with confusion. You look at him with equal confusion. 

"What?" You ask. 

"Why did you say you were terrified?" Lance says, concerned.

"Oh, um, I guess, because I'm scared I'm gonna fuck everything up with you?" you say with honesty as you rub Lance's head to soothe yourself. You don't look into his eyes, just past at his eyebrows. "I do love you, Lance, I came to terms with that last night when we, y'know, but I think I loved you before that and didn't realize it. I don't like how it took so long for me to figure out. Or how long you had to wait to have sex with me or until you could kiss me. And I hate that you have to accommodate my insecurities all the time. You shouldn't have to. You should just be happy."

"I am happy. With you."

"It may seem that way for now Lance but what about years from now. I know you want kids someday Lance, but what if I make you wait ten years or fifteen years for me to feel comfortable enough," You say as you look into his eyes.

"Then we wait ten or fifteen years," Lance reasons. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or like you have to do anything for me," You put a hand on his cheek.

"But that's the thing, Lance, I want to be able to give you what you want, but what if my anxiety and insecurities get in the way. What if I make you wait another year to have sex?"

"Then we wait a year," Lance says simply. 

"It's not that simple Lance-"

"But isn't it?" He interrupts. "I don't care when we have kids or even if we have kids. I don't even care if we have sex anymore. I want to be there for you Y/n. There is no need to be terrified because I'll be there. No matter what,"

"Lance," you whimper. Lance pulls you close and you bury your face into his chest as he lightly scratches your scalp. "I don't want you to be the only one trying. If it's just you then you'll get tired of me and leave."

"But I'm not the only one trying Y/n. You are too. I see your efforts to try to be more biddable towards me. But you don't have to Y/n. I could never get tired of you," Lance kisses your forehead and nudges your chin lightly to try to get you to look at him. 

You lift your head to kiss him. It's slow at first, but Lance quickly turns it into something more desperate and needy. Lance roamed his hands up your thigh and down to your ass to give it a light squeeze before he slid it up to the small of your back. You broke the kiss because you like to breathe, but you would gladly trade that ability if you could kiss Lance forever. You place your hand on his cheek and look into his beautiful eyes. You could stare at them all day. 

"Thank you," you say. 

"For what?" Lance whispers.

"For not giving up on me. I never thought I would be here, like this, with someone. I never thought I'd be this happy. And I'm thankful that it's you," you smile at him before Lance swoops in to kiss you again. It's not as long, to your disappointment, but it's every bit as loving. 

"I want to marry you." Lance says when he pulls away. You blink at him for a good few seconds to make sure he's serious. You assume that's what's showing on your face because then Lance is speaking again. "I love you so much Y/n and I have for a long time. Probably even before we started dating, but I know now that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be there for you like no one else can,"

Lance waits for you to say anything, but you keep looking at him like he's an Alien, but a pretty Alien? But mostly confused. Until you finally decide you had something to say. 

"Lance, I love you, but we're in college,"

"We don't have to do anything for years if you don't want to, I don't care what we do, I just want to be with you,"

You stay silent for a few beats. You try to process what Lance is saying to you and how you feel about that. You've been practicing trying to recognize your feelings and sorting through your thoughts, but it takes a pretty long time. It’s second nature to toss decisions like this to the side and think about it later, but this isn’t one of those situations. Lance is pouring his heart out to you and you can’t brush that off. 

You look at the stars and remember the special camping trip. You smile to yourself as you think of you and Lance and maybe a little one or two, looking at the same stars. 

You turn towards Lance again and give him a quick peck. 

"Okay," you whisper. "I want to be with you too." 

Lance smiles before he gets up and leaves the room. You immediately sit up wondering where your boyfriend is going. Instead of following him, you decide to sit there and wait (mainly because you're warm under the covers and the hardwood floor doesn't look like it would be on your bare feet).

Then a suspicious amount of time passes since Lance left and you were getting curious as to where he went. Late night snack? Water? A catalog for wedding venues? Knowing Lance you wouldn’t be surprised if he came back with a few.

You stood up from the bed (shivered in your t-shirt and underwear as the cold air hit your bare legs and arms for a quick second) right as Lance walked back into the room with two small boxes in his hand. You had an idea what one of them could be considering Lance technically just proposed to you, but the other one was a mystery. But you didn’t want to jump to conclusions too soon. 

Lance walks up to you with the same beautiful smile plastered on his face and an excited twinkle in his eyes. He stops just short in front of you and places one of the boxes on the bed. He begins to open it slowly for dramatic effect. You're just about to tell him to hurry up, but then he fully opens it to reveal a key. You're staring at the key a little confused with an inkling of an idea of what it could mean, but you don't wanna get your hopes up. 

"Move in with me." He asks. You look at him with a smug look. 

"You planned this." You state. 

"What makes you think that?" He responds with false innocence. 

"Because you knew the two-year lease on my apartment is ending soon,"

"Really?" He says as he bats his eyelashes in fake confusion, "What a coincidence, now you don't have to renew it," he smiles at you.

"You're such a dork," you laugh. 

"Well~," Lance says, shimming his shoulders, "What do you say?" He smiles at you hopefully. 

"Lance, of course," you say with a smile as you take the box with the key in it. You look at it and imagine coming _here_ , to _Lance's apartment_ every-day after classes. 

Falling asleep with him every night. Waking up with him every morning. Making dinner with him in the evening. Cuddling with him on the weekends. Just the thought had you excited for the events to come. 

You look at Lance and you see the dopiest smile on his face, accompanied with the most loving, endearing, and content look you think he could muster. You can't read minds, but you're willing to bet your firstborn you know what Lance is thinking right now. 

When Lance catches your gaze a shade of pink slowly dusts over his cheeks. He clears his throat and looks away. His eyes land on the second box left abandoned on the bed and suddenly remembers it's existence before quickly picking it up. 

"Y/n," he begins, to grab your attention. You close the key box and place it on the nightstand, "I've loved you since the day you declared we were best friends. It was something about how you started to feel comfortable around me that made me realize that I never wanted you to stop. I wanted to be someone safe for you. Someone for you to depend on. At the time I didn't care whether that was me standing on the side and being your friend or being with you by your side forever. 

Over time I realized I wanted something more with you. Something more than friendship. More than boyfriend and girlfriend even. I'm glad I'm here with you now and I can tell you exactly how I feel. I love you Y/n," Lance carefully opened the box to reveal a very sparkly silver ring. At the sight of it, you began to tear up, but you refused to cry. Not yet at least. But Lance already had a few stray tears. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We don't have to get married now, we can wait until we graduate next year, or after. I just _really_ needed to get this off my chest," you laugh at the last part as a tear runs down your cheek. Lance immediately wipes it away and kisses the track it left. You do the same for him, but it becomes useless cause he won't stop crying. 

"Stop crying so much, I'm supposed to be the one crying," you chuckle. Lance laughs and then sniffs loudly. 

"I know," he mumbles, "I'm just really happy right now. I love you so much," he says as he cries into your shoulder. A few more tears run down your face as you sniffle and rub your hand up and down his back. 

"You big cry baby," you mumble into his hair and kiss his temple. "I love you too. But finish your speech so I can say yes," he laughs at your statement before he leans up and wipes his face with his shirt. 

"Y/n, will you marry me?" He asks with a sniffle. You smile at him as you look him up and down. You not-so-subtly look at his eyes, then his knee, then the floor. When Lance gets the message he rolls his eyes fondly at you before getting down on one knee. You clasp your hands together and gesture for him to ask again. When he does, you lean down to give him a peck. 

"Yes," you whisper. Lance puts the ring on your finger before he stands up and envelopes you into a slow affectionate kiss. Then Lance abruptly pulls away. 

"I should probably tell you I got that ring off of Amazon," you blink at him a few times before you snort and burst into a laughing fit. "Don't laugh. It's all I could afford on a broke college student salary," he pouts. When you calm down you kiss his cheek.

"It's okay. I was going to ask you where you got the money to buy an engagement ring, but that makes a lot more sense," you chuckle. He sighs in a slight relief while he brings you in again for a kiss. 

“I promise I’ll buy you a real one when I get the money,”

“I don’t need you to. The sentiment still stands with this one,” You smile at him. He chuckles as he leans in.

Short pecks turn into a long kiss. A long kiss turns into wandering hands. Then wandering hands turn into groping. Then the next thing you know you're on the bed again. You wrap your legs around Lance's waist as you play with the strands of hair on the top of his head. His hand travels up your shirt and back down again to your ass and gives it a light slap. You moan into his mouth before Lance pulls away. You chase after the feeling of his lips on yours but settle into the pillows when you realize he has something to say. 

"Is this okay?" He asks as he teases the waistband of your underwear. You nod without hesitation and Lance swoops in again and starts kissing your neck. 

You trust Lance without a doubt. You love every in and outside aspect of him. You love loving him and you really hope he's here to stay. And you want to be a part of Lance's dream family camping trip. 

And right now, you are so very glad it's Saturday. 

**Author's Note:**

> Is groping a kink? I think it is. If it is, then you know what my kink is now.


End file.
